Dogs, Bugs, and lavender
by ThatOneCat
Summary: KibaShinoHina. Hinata has asked her Best Friends to do something for her, that could forever change their friendship.   No Lemon, just some KibaShino Kissing.


Dogs, Bugs, and lavender. Part One: Kiba.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into, really? What was I thinking?

I was pacing outside the door, that Hinata had rented, the door that symbolized everything I feared, and lusted for...Mostly feared.

My feet were making a slight path in the saggy carpet. I couldn't let her down I promised and Inuzuka's always kept their promises...but what if this promise broke every rule, guideline, and moral an Inuzuka stood for?

I pressed my forehead to the door it's coolness soothed my hot tempered flesh, I would keep my promise, I would face her...him..them. I grasped the door knob my damp palm making it slick. A promise is a promise no matter what.

I turned the knob and walked in.

…..

…..

….. I was the first one here.

All that panicking for nothing, sighing I looked around the room, it was western and stylish, no wonder the lady at the front desk though I was in the wrong hotel, this was the best money could buy at least in Konoha.

Walking into the main room There is a small seating area, a couple feet from that is the sleeping area which is raised at a level...I gulped, Just one bed.

To the far back was a door that I assumed lead to the restroom.

I felt awkward in the large room, my body out of place, I felt as if I needed to do something, I wonder how long it will be till the others get here. Or how soon.

I settled for sitting down on one of the overstuffed chairs, there was a pretty large TV in the corner, but TV had always bored me, I let my mind wonder, reminding myself to how I got here, why I'm here.

My cell buzzed in the pocket of my jeans startling me from my thoughts.

I dug it out and flipped it open. Hmm, one new text message from Naruto.

From: U. Naruto

Subject: U goin 2 do it?

So R U?

I always hated the way Naruto texed, so lazy.

To: U. Naruto

Subject: U goin 2 do it?

Well, Yeah I guess so, I'm here.

I shut my phone and looked at the pictures on the walls wondering why they were always of mountains or a field, while I waited for Naruto's reply.

From: U. Naruto

Subject: U goin 2 do it?

awsum! U R so lucky man Besides the guy part HAHA

Anyway U hav FUN text U 2marrow.

I sighed, well that lasted a whole 2 seconds, and fun? How was this suppose to be FUN?...well I can totally see how this would be fun I felt my pants tighten a little a the thought. Dammit.

I shook my head of my pervy thoughts, If only my family pride would leave me alone, then maybe I could enjoy the whole reason I was here... maybe when things actually started going I would enjoy myself, I wouldn't have so much time to fret over what I was about to do, I pulled my over night bag to me and pulled out my Ipod, some music should calm my nerves, I put the ear buds in and settled back into the chair as I looked for a song, once it was playing I closed my eyes and serenader myself to the music.

Part 2: Shino

I walked through the open door, seems Kiba was already here, I sighed and shut it behind me with a slight kick, Kiba proved once again that he was raised in a barn.

After sitting my overnight bag on the small dining table, I went to look for said barn raised teen.

"Kiba?" I peered into the living room "Ah, there you are, You really need to learn to shut doors."

When the brunette didn't respond I walked to the to him "Helloo?" I asked poking him in the temple.

Kiba grumbled a bit in his sleep...Oh he's asleep. I reached over to pull out one of the blaring ear buds

How he could sleep with such noise was beyond me.

"Kiba wake up, Hinata should be here soon."

"Ehrm. Nooo. Maaa." Kiba replied rolling on to his other side.

"Eh..Well now..." I smiled, when Kiba wasn't being such a loud mouth, he was pretty cute.

"You don't want me too go all Prince Charming on you now Sleeping Beauty?" I asked taking off my glasses, Any on looker could see the mischievous gleam that my hazel eyes held, Even though I was usually Quiet and more behaved then my fellow teenagers, Kiba just.. well brought the rebel out of me.

I leaned to the sleeping boy, making sure to turn him fulling on his back thank God he was such a heavy sleeper.

Now then, I placed my knee between his legs, moving them apart a bit, giving myself more space to lean in I placed my hands on the sides of his face, moving my thumbs across his cheeks which held those stupid triangle tattoos Naruto dared him to get...though I guess they did fit him..

I straddled his hips and moved forward our lips just centimeters apart, closing my eyes I moved forward to close the space when...

"What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see the wide eyes of Kiba...Hmm maybe he wasn't such a heavy sleeper after all.

"Well I was just about to wake the sleeping princess up, What are you doing?"

"Step off Shino!" Kiba said trying to push me off, But with his arms trapped under his weight plus mine it was turning it to be quit the hassle.

"Kiss me first and I'll let you free" It took all I had in me not to laugh.

"Shinoo really? Get off!" after struggling a bit more he finally went lax "Oh? Did the birdy give up?"

"You..." Kiba huffed "You just suck"

I laughed "Sorry Kiba, but we haven't gotten to that part of tonight, maybe later?"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Kiba said his face reddening.

"Really now?" I whispered leaning back to him, pressing my body to his.

"eh..uuh.." was all he could say as I took his lips for my own "Hmmm" His body tensed but soon relaxed, and just as soon he was kissing me back, I lifted some of my weight off him, so he could free his hands, which he placed on my hips. Kiba was starting to take more control over the make out session

Which I was happy to give, because to be truth full I wasn't too sure on what to do,Kiba had never let it get this far before.

Kiba ran he tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, once I opened, his Tongue quickly darted to my own, taking full dominance.

"Umm..Guys?" We both froze.

"Oh...Hiya Hina" Kiba said a sheepish grin on his face.

Part 3: The Plan

Three teens sat at a small round table each a favorite drink clasped in hand

"Soo, I asked you too here today for a important..awkward reason." Said the girl of the trio

a dark blush across her cheeks and her moving her bangs in front of her face were clear signs of her embarrassment.

"Hmm? What is it Hina?" asked a brunette who's cheeks were covered with a large maroon triangle each.

"Well maybe you should let her finish Kiba and we'll find out" asked the other boy who wore dark shades over his eyes, and a coat despite the warm weather.

"Shut up Shino"Kiba said sticking his tongue out at his more mature friend.

Hinata giggled at her friends her embarrassment going away.

"Well..." she started "As you are both aware of I turn 18 the day after tomorrow."

Kiba and Shino waited for their friend to finish, having been friends for years,they knew that a flustered Hinata will take time to get her words out.

"And..Um I trust you both with my life."

The two boys smiled at this, They trusted her with theirs also.

"So, I was wondering if I could trust you two with my body" She finished, her fingers pushing the other in her signature habit.

"What do you mean?"Kiba asked his brows knitted with confusion.

Hinata sighed "Um..W-Well.."

"Do you want us to have sex with you?"Shino asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at their quiet friend with dropped jaws.

"U-Uh Y-Yeah.." Hinata said once she got over her shock of such a blunt question.

"What!"Kiba asked his eyes wide."W-Why?" he asked

It wasn't like he hadn't fantasized about her female friend before, he has a number of times.

But the realization that she really wanted to sleep with him..Well them. Was more then he could fathom.

"My father wants me to get M-M-Married..."she said her shoulders slumping. "I don't want to lose my virginity to someone I don't even know or love" she whispered and looked through her bangs at her Best Friends "I've known you two pretty much all my life and I love ya with all my heart" Her eyes were starting to water, "Aww Hina" Kiba said moving over to her.

Shino also moved closer to her side also "We love you too, and if this is what you really want, then we want it too, right Kiba?"

Kiba smiled at Hinata and moved her bangs from her eyes "Right."

Part 4: Hinata

"Um..Am I interrupting?" I asked seeing as I barged in at a bad time..or would it be good?

Kiba struggled to get up "Do you mind?" he asked huffing at Shino.

"Oh sorry." Shino removed himself from Kiba's lap, and made his way to me, while Kiba straighten up his clothing and what not.

"Not at all Hinata, I was merely trying to get Kiba to lighten up, He seemed kinda stressed about this whole thing." Shino said putting his arm around my shoulders, the close contact brought a small blush to my cheeks.

"Speak for yourself." Kiba grumbled and made his was to us

"Happy Birthday Hina." Kiba said giving me a small kiss to my right cheek, then Shino did the same to my left "Yeah happy 18th"

We made there way to couch, sitting me between them, each held one of my hands in his own.

"Before we get started...are you sure?" Shino asked giving my hand a small squeeze

"Yeah, you can back out at any time." Kiba said

I smiled at the two boys in front of me, I loved them both so much,and knew this is what I wanted to do.

"Yeah." I said, and stood up, still holding their hands, and lead them to the bed room.

Part 5: The morning after.

Sunlight shone through an open window, casting abstract shadows across a bed where three figures layed, two pale, the other a deep tan.

Their limbs were tangled, each trying to touch the other.

Their skin was flushed, with a light coating of sweat.

The female of the three opened her lilac eyes, a small smile across her pink lips

She lifted a pale hand to each boys face.

These were the boys she loved.

That she'll always love.


End file.
